parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
North American River Otter
Like other otter species, the North American river otter (Lontra canadensis) has a long, sinuous, streamlined body, highly modified for aquatic life. The limbs are short and powerful, the clawed paws are fully-webbed, and the flattish head terminates in a broad muzzle equipped with numerous sensitive whickers used for detecting prey underwater. To propel itself through the water, this species primarily combines hind-limb paddling with vertical undulations of its remarkably long, tapering tail. The body is covered in densely packed underfur, overlaid with longer guard hairs that trap a layer of insulating air when the otter is swimming underwater. Generally the sleek outer fur is brown to velvety black above, and paler greyish-brown to silver underneath, but there is considerable regional variation in this species’ appearance, with numerous recognised subspecies. Although the sexes are identical in overall appearance, the males are, on average, around five percent larger and darker in color than the females. Roles * It played The Flunkey Monkey in The North America Book * They played Bass on the Brass and Smelt and the Sprat (along with Muskrats,Mallards,Wood Ducks,Canvasbacks,Hooded Mergansers,Green-Winged Teals,Northern Shovelers, Northern Pintails,Canada Geese, Snow Geese, Trumpeter Swans, Common Loons, American Coots, Sandhill Cranes, Whooping Cranes, Great Blue Herons, Roseate Spoonbills, American White Ibises, Wood Storks, Great Egrets Anhingas, American White Pelicans, Red-Winged Blackbirds, Yellow-Headed Blackbirds, Alligator Snapping Turtles, Red-Eared Sliders, American Alligators and American Bullfrogs) in The Little Mer-Misty (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Sandy Cheeks in Spongebob Squarepants (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Pin in Battle For North American Island * It played Gloria in North America (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery File:Lontra canadensis.jpg north-american-otter.jpg Lontra Canadensis.jpg Otter in arizona's wildlife world zoo.jpg Otter, North American River (Pocahontas).jpg|Pocahontas (1995) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-415.jpg Fantasia 2000 Otters.png|Fantasia 2000 (1945) RiverOtter (Wild Kratts).jpg alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-3751.jpg Doug.jpg Cats Don't Dance Otter.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_3692(1).PNG Bear In The Big Blue House Dancing In The Woods.jpg Otterton Zootopia.jpg|Zootopia (2016) Otter, North American River.jpg O5.png Star meets River Otter.png 5C5F4824-0CE8-445C-BE1A-67EF76F76ACE.jpeg 187926A1-33DC-4D53-AC62-2554C845F4D4.jpeg 486320C1-4DF6-49FF-A1FF-80591C8B4E92.jpeg 1BCF76AA-2455-484A-9366-92D9FC772068.jpeg D55A1A00-8C08-4F5D-B3A3-DFDB41A2ECDA.jpeg 9AADF1F9-1556-4F80-A7BB-C60DD135C271.jpeg FEE5AD17-3133-4263-AA4D-C8B98D9207D8.jpeg 8150E61C-8250-46CF-BD2C-184CBD4C5B43.jpeg 072C248E-EEDB-45F6-B951-D63A7FF4D4E6.jpeg See Also * Sea Otter * Giant Otter * Smooth-Coated Otter * European Otter * African Clawless Otter * Asian Small-Clawed Otter * Spotted-Necked Otter * Marine Otter * Southern River Otter * Neotropical Otter Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Otters Category:Mustelids Category:Mammals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Flamingo Gardens Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals